Dreaming of You
by oxjenayxo
Summary: Yuna can't get him out of her mind...she still dreams about him.


**Dreaming Of You**  
**By kIKi**

This songfic is to the song "Dreaming of You" by Selena featuring Yuna from Final Fantasy X & X-2, post-FFX.  
Disclaimer: I do not claim any part of this fic except the storyline/plot.

* * *

Yuna hugged her knees to her chest and glanced out her window into the night. It was quiet. 

**"Late at night when all the world,  
Is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you  
And I wish on a star,  
That somewhere you are,  
Thinking,  
Of me, too."**

_Spira... is so quiet_, Yuna thought, listening for any sign of activeness. _He would've loved the peace and serenity now..._ she thought sadly. She couldn't stop thinking of him. Day and night, even in her dreams, she continued to think of him. Why couldn't she get over him? He was nowhere to be found... if he was alive at all. He technically never existed, did he? But if he was alive, somewhere, would he be thinking of her too?

**"'Cause I'm dreamin',  
Of you tonigiht  
'Til tomorrow,  
I'll be holding you tight.  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room,  
Dreamin' about  
You and me."**

Yuna closed her eyes and let her dreams take over. He was always real in her dreams. She could hold him tight until tomorrow, when she unfortunately had to face the reality of his absence.

She was supposed to go to Bevelle tomorrow, to wish the Gullwings luck on their journey. Rikku was going with them, to help spread the word about machina.

In truth, she didn't want to go. She wished her cousin the best of luck, of course, but she'd rather stay in her room. Dreams were better than reality right now. If she could only sleep forever...

**"I wonder if you see... me  
And I wonder if you know I'm there  
If you looked in my eyes  
And (you) see what's inside  
Would you  
Even care?**

**I just want to hold you close...  
But so far,  
All I have are dreams of you.  
So I'll wait for the day  
To take the courage to say  
How much I love you.**

**I'll be dreamin'  
Of you tonight  
'Til tomorrow,  
I'll be holding you tight.  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be,  
Than here in my room,  
Dreamin' about,  
You and me."**

Yuna hugged her knees and closed her eyes. She wanted to hold him... it had been so long. She wiped a stray tear from her eye. Her heart ached to see him again, and not just in her dreams. She wanted to feel his hair between her fingers, and his arms around her... holding her protectively and keeping her warm.

_"Yuna."_

Yuna shook her head to clear it. _Stop it_, she told herself silently, _he's gone. You'll never hear him speak your name again... except in your dreams._

She only had her dreams, but until she saw him again she would wait. Wait until she could tell him how much she loved him.

**"Late at night when all the world...  
Is sleeping,  
I stay up and think of you.  
I still can't believe  
That you came up to me,  
And said,  
'I love you,'  
I love you, too.**

**Now I'm dreamin',  
With you tonight  
'Til tomorrow,  
And for all of my life.  
And there's nowhere in the world,  
I'd rather be  
Than here in my room,  
Dreaming with you,  
Can this be?"**

Yuna smiled to herself. Ever since she defeated Sin, Spira was peaceful and quiet. It was the way he would've wanted it... even at the cost of his own life.

She knew she loved him, and she knew he loved her back. Until they were reunited, she would keep dreaming. It was the only thing she could do.

**"Dreaming... with you tonight,  
'Til tomorrow,  
I'll be holding you tight.  
and there's nowhere in the world,  
I'd rather be...  
Than here in my room,  
Dreaming with you,  
Can this be?**

**Dreaming... with you tonight  
Endlessly... and I'll be holding you tight  
Dreamin'... with you... tonight  
Endlessly..."**

Yuna closed her eyes and fell asleep. She knew in her heart that she would keep dreaming until she found him.

_Endlessly..._

* * *

Grr, this song matched the relationship pretty well, I just didn't like how it kept repeating "Dreaming... with you tonight, 'til tomorrow... etc" it was so annoying and made the fic ridiculously long. The song is longer than the fic! Anyway, there's not much of the story, because, I think that the song basically explains it all... so yeah. Please review.  



End file.
